fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Two Souls: The Split Soul
is the title of the second story and also the second episode of Two Souls. This story part summarizes Masatake's development after meeting Katsu until his soul is going to be separated. Plot After Masatake gets used to having Katsu around him, he slowly starts to open up to the world around him. While Katsu introduced Masatake to a family who has lost their oldest son ages ago, the King carefully kept watching over Masatake's development. Knowing that this development will influence his experminemt of creating the 'perfect soldier', the King decided to get rid of these emotions. The King then split Masatake's soul... Summary Masatake has been thinking about the past day, when he was interrupted by that soldier named Katsu. He has been so irritated by his actions, he noticed nothing that happened around him, like when he cut himself with the sword he was holding. He also didn’t notice the prince of Yamazake approaching him. While the prince tried to speak with Masatake, the King has also been thinking about the incident. He realized that if Masatake gets company by Katsu, he might change and this might disturb his experiment to create the “Perfect Soldier”. To keep an eye on Masatake, he sent an owl to watch him. Masatake had left the castle and tried to attack the people once again. But he has been stopped by Katsu. Irritated and annoyed by him, Masatake told him to leave him alone and left. After that, Masatake was always confronted by Katsu, and Masatake shouted at him. However, one day, as Masatake asked him why he stayed with him all the time, Katsu invited him to eat some crêpes with him. At the Butterfly Crepe Store, Masatake had gotten angry over not knowing how happiness feels and Katsu admitted he was happy he finally opened up to him. The next day, Masatake was waiting for Katsu at the castle. When Katsu arrived, the two have been interrupted by the prince, who informed Masatake about the training. Interested in Katsu as a person, Makoto invited him to stay at the castle for a little. As the two watched Masatake’s training, Makoto told Katsu about the dark secrets of the nation’s hero and witnessed Masatake going rampage on those who trained with him. Even though Katsu was shocked by how they torture him to wake the “Perfect Soldier” in him, he still went to save the Soldier from Masatake. Masatake then ran away from the fight scene. Isolated, the found Masatake crying all alone, trying to deal with his current ‘fate’, which reminded Makoto of the first time he saw Masatake having a breakdown. Katsu then reminded Masatake that he shouldn’t blame himself for these things and that having emotions is not a weakness. He then dragged Masatake with him, to introduce him to a family, who broke many years ago. Since the members of the family were not very welcoming to Masatake, Masatake left again. But, during the next months, Masatake was forced to visit the family again and seemed to get closer to Kotomi, Hanami and also Katsu. He even showed Kotomi how to use the bow once. The King was not pleased by the situation. Since Masatake has not attacked anyone lately, he was fearing to lose his “Perfect Soldier”. He gathered the royal forces and left the castle to confront Masatake. Standing across to Masatake, the King then separated Masatake’s soul, creating two individuals, which each carry a part of Masatake’s features. He left with Take, the one with Masatake’s powers, while Masa, the one with the emotions, stayed with the normal people. As the people of Yamazake attacked Masa, Masa has been protected by Akihiko, who invited him to live with him and his family. Months after this, Masa still hid inside the room he was allowed to sleep in. Katsu and Akihiko tried to enforce him to come outside, however, Masa refused to face his fears. Important Characters *Masatake **Masa **Take *Katsu *King Yamazake *Akihiko *Reika *Kotomi *Hanami *Prince Makoto References Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls: Story Category:Yousei A. Sina